Cachorro perdido
by Doiha-Chan OP
Summary: Dónde está el perro? Kaiba está seguro que no en la mansión... qué le va a decir a los demás? SetoXJoey, YAOI [Feliz Cumpleaños, ForfirithGreenleaf]


**CACHORRO PERDIDO**

Por **Lena Hiyasaki**

DEDICATORIA: A Forfirith-Greenleaf. Espero que te guste y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

OOOO

"No has visto al perro?" Preguntó Kaiba, levemente preocupado, sus ojos azules viendo por toda la cocina, donde su hermano estaba, preparándose un bocadillo para después regresar a la sala de juegos a terminar aquel difícil nivel en el que estaba estancado desde hacía aproximadamente una semana.

Los ojos grisáceos de Mokuba vieron a su hermano que abrió la puerta del refrigerador, la de la alacena e incluso buscó en los cajones, como si el 'perro' se hubiese escondido allí.

Mokuba no evitó reírse de su hermano, ya que verlo así, levemente preocupado debido al posible regaño que iba a recibir por no haber cuidado bien al perro, era algo que le inspiraba mucha gracia.

"Tiene un nombre, Seto, deja de llamarlo perro; y no creo que se haya escondido de ti en uno de los cajones." Respondió, untando mantequilla de maní en un pan tostado y en unas galletas.

Seto resopló, enfadado por tener que estar buscando.

Tenía un trabajo que hacer y que firmar ciertas nóminas, pero como estaba ocupado de 'cuidador' no podía descuidarse ni un minuto porque ocurría justamente lo que estaba pasando… perdía al perro.

Su hermano no iba a ayudarlo y eso era muy obvio, porque cuando Mokuba estaba frente a algún videojuego era como si su mente fuera absorbida por el televisor y quedara allí, mientras tanto el Mokuba que estaba en la cocina no tenía inteligencia alguna, era solo el cuerpo en movimiento, actuando debido a un impulso… estaba hambriento y fue a buscar comida.

No quería pedirle ayuda a la servidumbre porque se suponía que él era una persona responsable.

Qué iba a decirle a Yuugi y a los demás?

_Lo siento pero perdí al perro, por qué no se compran uno entrenado, así no correrán el riesgo de perderlo?_

No sonaba tan mal, pero estaba seguro que el faraón sería incluso capaz de mandarlo al reino de las sombras si el mentado perro no aparecía, así que, aunque no quisiera y su laptop esperara de brazos abiertos en su oficina, tenía que aguantarse y quedarse a buscar al perro.

"Sabes, Seto, creo que no ganas nada buscándolo en la cocina… es grande, ya lo habría visto." Comentó el niño con una sonrisa y Seto le lanzó una mirada casi furiosa.

"Sí, Mokuba… Gracias por la ayuda." Dijo irónicamente, viendo a su hermano sonreírle amablemente.

Claro que no era de ayuda en lo más mínimo, especialmente cuando estando como zombi Mokuba no ayudaba a nadie en la mansión, ni a él mismo cuando se trataba de su adicción a los videojuegos.

Salió de la cocina a paso rápido y buscó por la sala, no había nada, más que el desorden que últimamente su hermano y Joey hacían… no podía culparlos, no estaba culpándolos… le daba un poco de vida a la mansión que antes lucía siempre la misma apariencia y según Mokuba eso era algo muy monótono.

Subió a su habitación y no vio nada, las camas estaban perfectamente arregladas, así como el resto de las habitaciones, no había absolutamente nada fuera de lugar… excepto que el perro no estaba molestando y destruyendo todo a su paso.

Volvió a bajar y salió de la mansión en dirección al jardín, buscando en todo éste, por muy amplio que fuera. Por muy inmenso que le pareciera tenía que encontrarlo antes de encontrarse ÉL en el reino de las sombras, producto de la ira de Yami.

No hubo resultado favorable alguno.

Era temprano aún, así que si el perro estaba perdido aún tenía tiempo para encontrarlo, hasta las 5:00 PM, pero no podía mostrar por televisión nada, porque si Yami y compañía veían el comercial iban a ir a la mansión Kaiba a armar un escándalo.

Estaba preso en sus decisiones y no sabía qué demonios hacer.

Cuando entró, pasó frente a su hermano, quien le miró de reojo, apartando su atención un poco del videojuego, al ver que su hermano estaba prácticamente dándose de topes contra la pared para encontrar una forma de hallar al perro sin hacer mucho escándalo y que los demás no se enteraran.

"No hiciste nada para enojarlo, Seto?" Preguntó Mokuba, recordando la inesperada sensibilidad del perro.

Seto miró a su hermano, incrédulo. "Es un perro, lo que le diga no puede ofenderlo… ni siquiera ha de entender nuestro idioma!"

Mokuba sonrió.

Su hermano estaba tomándose demasiado en serio eso, a lo mejor el perro estaba simplemente tomando un paseo. Muchas veces se había ido y terminaba regresando al cabo de una semana, pero volvía.

"Tal vez por eso se fue. No le prestas atención, Seto." Dijo, soltando el control y sonriendo.

Kaiba estaba preocupado pero no iba a admitirlo en voz alta y si lo hacía iba a hacerlo estando solo, en su habitación o en su oficina en Kaiba Corp, que estaba en el último piso y era un lugar donde nadie podría escucharlo.

Por lo pronto, estaba estancado con la posibilidad de que _su_ perro estuviese perdido y que los amigos de Mokuba: Yuugi y los demás, fueran a armarle un escándalo en la mansión.

También conocía de alguien que iba a estar muy enojado cuando se enterara de la noticia.

OOOO

Joey salió de la tienda de juegos, con intención de ir a comprar un pastel porque el cumpleaños de Kaiba era ese día y quería darle una sorpresa a su amante, no esperaba que éste fuera a trabajar, Mokuba había ideado la perfecta excusa para que no fuera.

Él no sabía de qué se trataba la dichosa excusa.

Iba a comprar un pastel de frutas, porque era el único que Kaiba consumía, ya que decía que no era tan dulce y por lo tanto no terminaba empalagándolo tan rápidamente como el resto de los pasteles.

Su hermana iba a su lado.

"Y cómo van las cosas con Kaiba, hermano?" Preguntó la pelirroja, sonriéndole a su hermano y apartándose un mechón de cabello rojizo de la frente, sus ojos veían a su hermano con fijeza, suplicándole que le dijera la verdad y no fuera a decirle que era feliz aunque no lo fuera.

Ella no sabía lo bien que estaba pasándola él con Kaiba.

Joey sonrió a la pregunta y rememoró la primera vez que estuvo con Kaiba, sin intención de discutir o pelear.

: Recuerdo :

Había sido después de un duelo que había sostenido con Yami, y el CEO había quedado muy cansado luego de eso, igual que Yami, pero Yuugi se había encargado de atender al faraón, limpiando el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo blanco.

Los demás se apresuraron a rodear a Yami y a ver cómo estaba, pero Mokuba fue el único que fue a ver a su hermano, que no parecía mejor que el ex faraón y que estaba igual muy cansado.

El rubio caminó a él y se arrodilló a su lado, indicándole que él iba a ayudarlo a llegar a su limosina, así que haciendo que el castaño se apoyara en su cuerpo logró, con ayuda de Mokuba, meterlo en los asientos traseros y cerrar la puerta.

Antes que la limosina partiera, vio el rostro del CEO mirándolo con fijeza y se sonrojó por la penetrante mirada del ojiazul.

"Gracias." Fue lo que dijo Kaiba antes de ordenarle a la limosina que partiera a la mansión Kaiba.

: Fin Recuerdo :

"Todo va muy bien." Dijo, respondiendo la cuestión de su hermana, que estaba preguntándole cómo estaba con su novio. "A decir verdad, hoy lo voy a sorprender con un pastel. Creo que olvidó su cumpleaños, pero yo y Mokuba vamos a sorprenderlo."

La joven miró a su hermano, y distinguió el entusiasmo que su hermano no podía esconder de ella, que no estaba tratando de esconder, de hecho, porque cuando hablaba de Kaiba lo hacía con mucha emoción, con un amor latente que hacía que su corazón se llenara de admiración por su hermano.

"Sólo ustedes dos?" Preguntó. "No será una fiesta aburrida?"

Joey sonrió.

"Lo mismo pensé yo en un principio, sis, pero sé que a Seto no le gusta mucho el ruido ni las fiestas, así que por eso mismo le dije a Mokuba que sólo nosotros, ya lograré convencerlo para hacer una fiesta grande… pero que él la planee." Sonrió a su hermana, quien asintió.

Recordó cuando su hermano le dijo que iba a irse a vivir con el CEO, que estaban enamorados y que no importaba lo que el mundo pensara, ellos dos no iban a separarse.

Claro que eso no significaba que todo entre ellos fuera miel sobre hojuelas, porque los dos jóvenes seguían teniendo sus diferencias y en ocasiones peleas pre-apocalípticas en las que ambos decían cosas que en verdad no querían decir.

Pero al final, siempre terminaban volviendo juntos y amándose con más intensidad.

"Yo sigo sin entender cómo es que no se han matado uno al otro?" Bromeó Serenity, riendo alegremente y caminando al lado de Joey quien estaba viendo las tiendas con mucho interés, recordando dónde había comprado el castaño el pastel para el cumpleaños de Mokuba.

La risa de Joey agradó a la joven.

"Es fácil. Nos queremos lo suficiente como para no golpearnos con fuerza." Bromeó el rubio, también y finalmente, al dar con la tienda que estaba buscando, entró a ella, seguido de su hermana y compró el pastel que recordaba su Seto le compró a su en su cumpleaños.

Cinco minutos después, ya iban de vuelta a la tienda de juegos, donde los demás estaban esperándoles.

Joey saldría de ahí para encontrarse con Kaiba, en la mansión.

OOOO

"No te enfades, hermano. Vamos a encontrarlo." Dijo Mokuba, gateando cerca de uno de los estantes de libros que había en la biblioteca privada del CEO.

Kaiba estaba casi enfadado, pero aún no completamente.

"Si no encuentro a ese asqueroso perro, Mokuba, voy a mandar a matar a todos los de la ciudad hasta que lo vea."

Mokuba rió.

"Te pegó duro el amor, verdad?" Se rió, encontrando la situación extremadamente graciosa.

"Cállate y sigue buscando."

"Realmente no creo que algo tan grande como el perro pueda esconderse entre dos libros. No eres inteligente? Eso es algo que hasta Joey podría haber descifrado, Seto. Repíteme, por qué seguimos buscándolo en tu oficina?" Preguntó muy sabiamente el pequeño. "Si recuerdo bien la puerta estaba cerrada con llave y yo aún no he sabido de un perro que sepa usar sus patas para sostener una llave y abrir una puerta... tú sí?"

Kaiba enarcó una ceja, Mokuba no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda y sus comentarios eran cada vez más sarcásticos.

"Dime quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi dulce y comprensivo pequeño hermanito?"

Mokuba rió fuertemente.

"Se fué en cuanto tú decidiste traer a Joey y tener sexo fuera del matrimonio... Por Dios, Seto! Qué tipo de ejemplo estás dándole a tu hermanito menor, es como si quisieras que yo cometiera tus mismos errores."

Kaiba negó.

"Estar con Joey no es un error, es un mal cálculo." Mokuba lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Acaso ésa había sido la primera broma que hubiese escuchado jamás de su hermano?

Sonrió.

Eso no iba a hacer que le devolviera al perro... pero seguir fingiendo que lo buscaban también era muy entretenido porque le decía lo mucho que, aunque jamás lo expresara en palabras, su hermano se preocupaba por su novio.

"Ok, Mokuba. Subiré a los cuartos, una vez más, te toca revisar la cocina (otra vez, por si pasamos por alto algún lugar) y el jardín." Explicó suavemente, viendo a su hermano fruncir el entrecejo.

"De acuerdo."

_--_Media hora después._--_

"Qué haces jugando, Mokuba?" Preguntó Kaiba, viendo que su hermano no estaba tomándose en serio la tarea de buscar al perro.

Iba a terminar suicidándose con aquella servilleta que veía junto a su hermano... por qué nadie decidía cooperar con él. Joey debía estar por llegar y no iba a decirle que el mugroso perro de Yami y Yuugi estaba perdido.

"Vamos, Mokuba! A buscar al perro!"

De un salto, Mokuba estuvo en pie y corrió a la cocina, buscando o al menos haciendo como si buscaba, al perro.

OOOO

"Qué hace el perro aquí?" Preguntó Yami. "Creí que Joey iba a cuidarlo por cuatro días, apenas ha pasado uno."

"Mokuba lo trajo, porque hoy Joey va a celebrarle su cumpleaños a Kaiba Kun, y dijo que vendrá por él mañana temprano; hasta se ofreció a cuidarlo el resto de la semana, no sólo los otros dos días." Respondió el pequeño.

Yami suspiró.

No podían negarle a Joey y a Kaiba una tarde juntos, porque generalmente no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, y aunque el rubio ahora vivía en la mansión del CEO, Kaiba se las ingeniaba bastante bien para estar ocupado tres cuartos de su tiempo en otras cosas aparte de su novio.

"De acuerdo, pero sólo hoy." Añadió al ver la expresión cariñosa del pequeño cuando estaba acariciando la cabeza del perro.

El mismo Joey les regaló al can, porque Yuugi quería una mascota, pero ahora se lo dejaron a Kaiba y al rubio porque el abuelo había salido de viaje y tenían tiempo solos, así que para evitar las molestias de lidiar con el perro, le pidieron a Joey el favor de cuidarlo por ellos.

El rubio aceptó rápidamente, diciendo que eso podría llevar un poco de luz a su casa.

"Y qué vamos a hacer hoy con un perro?"

Yuugi se encogió de hombros.

"Podríamos salir al parque a caminar."

OOOO

Kaiba gruñó, maldijo y golpeó aquel mullido cojín todo lo que quiso, pero el perro no salió de aquel diminuto espacio entre los dos libros.

Qué iba a decirle a Joey?

_Perdí al perro de tus amigos?_

Ni siquiera servía para vigilar a un mugroso perro.

Oyó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y se acercó, esperando ver a su hermoso rubio, quien preguntaría por el perro de sus amigos.

Mejor estar preparado, de todas formas él no era ningún tipo de cuidador de perros, así que no iba a sentirse culpable. Suficiente tenía cuidando a su propio cachorro como para ir a buscar al de Yami y Yuugi.

"Seto, qué haces aquí?" Dijo, realmente sorprendido que Mokuba sí hubiese logrado retenerlo lo suficiente como para que hubiese faltado al trabajo.

Kaiba no respondió, sino que se acercó al rubio y le besó los labios con fiereza, con una pasión normal en ellos.

"Pasó algo malo?" Preguntó el rubio, sospechando algo por la actitud de Kaiba, quien no era así de atento cuando las cosas estaban bien. Pero sí cuando él había hecho algo. "Qué hiciste ahora, Kaiba?"

El CEO frunció el entrecejo a la forma en que su amante lo llamó.

"No hice NADA. Nada."

Mokuba entró en escena, sonriendo amablemente.

"Lo trajiste, Joey?" Preguntó, sacando unos platos y unos vasos y colocándolos en la mesa pequeña que estaba en la salita.

Joey asintió.

"Ahora, alguno me va a decir qué pasó?" Quiso saber él.

Mokuba negó.

"Nada de cuidado... ahora, trae el pastel."

Kaiba parpadeó confundido.

"Pastel? Por qué? Olvidé algo importante?" Quiso saber.

Joey gruñó y le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla.

"Seto, olvidaste tu cumpleaños?" Preguntó y volvió a besarlo. "Una vez más?"

Kaiba asintió.

"Y también perdí al perro."

Joey rió y negó.

"Quién, Ra(1)? No, Yami me habló y me dijo que Mokuba lo había llevado para que no interrumpiera nuestra celebración... Por qué? No sabías?"

Kaiba miró a su hermanito, quien negó con una sonrisita inocente.

"JOEY! Eso no iba a saberlo, AÚN!"

Joey se encogió de hombros...

Lástima que ya lo hubiese dicho.

Mokuba salió corriendo de aquel salón y cuando Kaiba iba a ir tras él, Joey le detuvo, y le dio un beso en los labios.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Seto."

"Gracias, cachorro." Dijo y le regresó un beso mucho más profundo.

El pastel estaba olvidado y Mokuba estaba en su habitación, feliz por haber retenido a su hermano, para que recibiera su regalo... estar con Joey, sin la interrupción de Ra.

OOOO

Yami arrugó el entrecejo, aburrido y cansado de ver a su aibou jugando con aquel mugroso perro.

Iba a tener que rogar mucho porque el tiempo pasara volando, para que Kaiba y Joey fueran ya a buscar al perro, porque él deseaba mucho un momento a solas con su hikari. Lástima que Mokuba hubiese pensado que su hermano necesitaba un descanso de tanto trabajo.

Y muy mal que su aibou estuviese entreteniéndose con aquel pulgoso.

OOOO

Joey le besó una vez más.

Kaiba correspondió el beso de Joey, olvidando que tenía que castigar a su hermano por haberle jugado una broma tan sucia. Sólo esperaba que después de aquel beso tan húmedo y profundo con el rubio no fuese a olvidarlo después.

El pastel de frutas (único que Kaiba consumía, aunque con renuencia), ya no importaba, el "festejo" iba a ser solamente para dos y Joey quería asegurarse que a Kaiba realmente le gustara su "regalo".

Sin quererlo realmente, cortó el beso con Seto y besó su mejilla, afectuosamente. Su mano trazó una caricia por el rostro del castaño, quien disfrutó la mirada cargada de amor que estaba entregándole Joey Wheeler.

Algo había en los ojos color chocolate que hacía parecer éstos aún más bellos; un sentimiento de entrega.

Los dos sabían que el tiempo juntos no había sido un lecho de rosas, pero sí una jornada muy entretenida, al ser ambos de personalidades tan diferentes.

Aunque eso le brindaba un poco de diversión a su noviazgo, y muchísima pasión a su entrega.

Seto disfrutó aún más cuando Joey pegó su cuerpo al suyo y así él procedió a sujetarlo de la cintura, sintiendo en su oído el aire caliente que el rubio exhalaba suavemente, casi descaradamente, con la única intención de encenderlo y compartir un más íntimo momento con él.

Joey separó sus labios.

Kaiba creyó que iba a oír una proposición de ir a la habitación pero se equivocó.

"Qué decías del perro, Kaiba?" Se burló Joey.

Gran error.

De un momento a otro y sin esperárselo, estaba en el suelo, boca arriba, con el Presidente Ejecutivo de Kaiba Corp sobre él, mirándolo de forma casi predatoria.

Sonrió y recibió un ardiente besó por parte de su novio, sintió las manos de Kaiba hurgando bajo su playera y vio que la pasión encendía fuego en los ojos del castaño.

"Qué dije del perro, Joey? Dije: Perdiste tu correa, cachorro."

El comentario hizo nacer en Joey una propuesta que murió en la boca de Kaiba cuando le besó de nuevo y sólo se separó de él para remover la playera de Wheeler y admirar su pálido torso desnudo, la curva de su estrecha cintura y aquella marca en su hombro que él dejó en su última noche juntos.

Su mano acarició el cuello del rubio y con un dedo trazó un camino de su pecho hasta su ombligo, mismo camino que repasó con su lengua, dejando un rastro húmedo y cálido.

El rubio arqueó la espalda cuando el CEO hundió su lengua en aquella pequeña cavidad, y se contuvo de gritar cuando sintió que abrían su pantalón y lo despojaban de él.

Los dos sabían que estaba mal hacer el amor en la sala, por Mokuba, pero ambos sabían también que el pequeño iba a estar fuera de la vista de ambos por lo menos un par de horas, así que Joey tragó toda propuesta a su reciente actividad y disfrutó de la lengua traviesa de su amante pasando por sus muslos, y también se estremeció con los leves mordiscos que iba dando esporádicamente, que ocasionaban escalofríos placenteros.

Mordió el interior de su mejilla y recibió la caliente respiración de Kaiba sobre su sexo, y se vio sorprendido por la lengua osada del castaño que lamía su hombría con desesperación, siguiendo un ritmo frenético. Base, punta; Punta, base.

Si no supieran que Mokuba realmente iba a estar No-Disponible por un par de horas, su actividad amorosa se vería interrumpida por el hecho de saber que el peligro podría entrar en cualquier momento a interrumpir lo que ellos estaban haciendo.

Pero los gritos de Joey de seguro se oían hasta la tienda de juegos de Yuugi.

Sin embargo, eso sólo hizo sonreír a Kaiba y aumentar un poco su velocidad, lamiendo, chupando, succionando el miembro erecto de Joey.

Su propia necesidad, su satisfacción, se veía eclipsada, ya que no iba a tomarla muy en cuenta, al menos no hasta saber realmente que el rubio estaba disfrutándolo; y ése era un muy buen regalo.

Ascendió lentamente, acomodándose sobre Joey, quien sonrió, sonrojado, al ver el rostro de su amante, quien besó su cuello y luego los labios, con profundidad.

Sus lenguas se unieron en una danza de amor y sus labios parecían imposibles de separar.

Había un sentimiento de amor verdadero colgando en la habitación, que hacía más ameno, pero cálido y reconfortante, el lugar.

"Aún sigues vestido, Seto." Dijo el rubio y enredando una de sus piernas desnudas con una de Kaiba, empujó, consiguiendo rodar al CEO y quedar sobre él.

Sin mucho tacto, abrió de un golpe la camisa de Kaiba y vio algunos de los botones salir volando en diferentes direcciones.

"Impaciente, cachorro?"

El beso de Joey fue su respuesta y el hecho que se deshiciera de sus pantalones en un dos por tres.

Sin previa preparación, por la ansiedad, guió el miembro de Kaiba por su estrecha entrada.

Sintió a los músculos cediendo paso al gran miembro del CEO y se mordió los labios, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su expresión era una mezcla entre dolorosa y placentera.

Kaiba la disfrutó mucho y levantó las caderas, introduciéndose de lleno en el rubio, quien se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo sudoroso de Kaiba y hundió su rostro en su cuello.

"Te amo, Kaiba."

Procedió a mover sus caderas circularmente, estimulando su interior con el miembro de Kaiba, quien era apretado por la actividad muscular del interior del rubio.

Muchos movimientos más por parte de ambos y se vieron arrastrados a un profundo y estremecedor clímax que hizo gritar al propio Kaiba de placer, para después abrazar al rubio.

Había una manta en uno de los sillones, Kaiba se estiró y la cogió, para cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos con ella.

Besó la frente sudorosa del rubio.

"Yo también te amo, cachorro." Susurró.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Seto." Besó su mejilla y enterró el rostro en su cuello, preparándose para una pequeña siesta.

Kaiba lo comprendió y lo imitó, entrelazando sus manos y sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo del rubio sobre el suyo, el aroma que exhudaba el rubio y los movimientos cada que respiraba. La perfección del cuadro que su amante pintaba sobre él.

Había sido un muy buen cumpleaños.

O w a r i

Nota de autora:

Muy corto, lo sé, pero fue lo que me vino a la mente por tu cumpleaños, amiga. Cuando te dije por el msn, que ibas a encontrar una sorpresa ese día. Espero que te guste y lo hayas encontrado muy entretenido. Cuídate mucho. Y gracias por el apoyo. TQM.

Lamento también mucho que no esté el día de tu cumpleaños, sino antes, pero es que el sábado (mañana) tengo que ir al hospital porque estoy enfermita y luego ir a casa de una compañera a terminar el trabajo del que te comenté esa vez en el msn... y el domingo voy a sacar ficha para la Universidad.

(1) Ra: El nombre que una amiga le puso a su perro, por ver y leer tanto de Yu-Gi-Oh!


End file.
